The present invention relates to a method of controlling the braking force in a vehicle having the following steps: determining actual values of controlled variables; determining setpoint values of controlled variables; comparing the actual values with the setpoint values, thereby obtaining comparison results; and influencing wheel forces on the basis of the comparison results. The present invention further relates to a system for controlling the braking force in a vehicle having means for determining actual values of controlled variables, means for determining setpoint values of controlled variables, means for comparing the actual values with the setpoint values, thereby obtaining comparison results, and means for influencing wheel forces on the basis of the comparison results.
Generic control methods and control systems of this type are implemented, for example, within ABS (antilock braking system), TCS (traction control system), and ESP (electronic stability program). Wheel force slip curves, also referred to as xcexc slip curves, may be advantageously used as a basis of such systems. Examples of such curves are shown in FIG. 3, where curve a is a longitudinal force-longitudinal slip characteristic, hereinafter referred to as longitudinal force characteristic, and curve b is a transverse force-longitudinal slip characteristic, hereinafter referred to as transverse force characteristic. The figure shows that, for low longitudinal forces, i.e., for low braking torques, for example, the longitudinal slip increases linearly with the wheel force which is transmitted by a wheel to the road surface. In this range the force increases monotonously with the slip until it reaches a maximum; a largely linear relationship exists in the lower longitudinal slip range. With increasing pressure in the brake cylinder, the braking force therefore also increases. This range is referred to as the stable range of the xcexc slip curve. As the force further increases in the brake system, the force transmitted to the road drops after exceeding the maximum. In this range steady-state slip no longer occurs, but rather the wheel ultimately tends to lock. This range of the xcexc slip curve is known as the unstable range.
Today""s control systems operate over a broad range of the xcexc slip curve during the control cycles. The wheel forces that occur are only determined indirectly via the change in the wheel rpm over time, the control utilizing other input variables such as steering angle, brake pilot pressure, rotational speed, longitudinal and transverse vehicle acceleration, as well as engine rpm and engine torque.
Today""s controls, for example, ABS, operate as follows. When braking, the wheel brake pressure first increases rapidly. As soon as the wheel deceleration exceeds a fixed threshold, the wheel brake pressure decreases until it remains greater than the fixed threshold. After the brake pressure drops below the threshold, the pressure increases slowly for a certain time period. A rapid pressure increase follows if a new control cycle is not initiated beforehand by overbraking. In today""s systems, control is modified by taking into account additional controlled variables such as, for example, the peripheral wheel acceleration. Finally, in today""s control systems a constant pressure increase or pressure decrease takes place in the braking system, which requires a high flow rate of brake fluid. This results in the known pulsating brake pedal as the ABS control kicks in.
In conventional traction control systems, another disadvantage is that the relationships between the wheel forces and the wheel slip, i.e., the xcexc slip curves, are insufficiently known because the shape of the curves is highly dependent on external conditions such as friction coefficient, normal force, and slip angle and therefore they are not determinable with the desired accuracy via the conventionally used controlled variables. Therefore it is only possible to set the wheel forces approximately.
The present invention is based on the generic method due to the fact that wheel forces are used as controlled variables, the actual forces of the wheel forces are determined by a sensor system which measures the wheel forces, torques having a modulation frequency are generated at the wheels whereby the slip of the wheels and the wheel forces at the wheels are modifiable, the slip of the wheels and the wheel forces of the wheels are analyzed, and the setpoint values of the wheel forces are determined from the analysis of the slip of the wheels and the wheel forces of the wheels. Thus, the wheel forces are measured during a control cycle and assigned to the instantaneous wheel slip. It is then possible to update the values thus determined on an ongoing basis by modulating the wheel torques. Finally, it is possible to determine the setpoint value and the actual value of the wheel forces and to set the wheel force at the setpoint value.
The longitudinal forces are preferably determined by the sensor system which measures the wheel forces. These longitudinal forces are particularly important during braking and acceleration, the setpoint values of the wheel forces being determined so that maximum wheel forces are obtained.
It may also be very advantageous that the transverse forces are determined by the sensor system which measures the wheel forces. The transverse forces are to be taken into account as important variables, in particular with respect to the stabilization of a vehicle tending to spin.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the method according to the present invention, this concept is refined by generating the torques at the wheels hydraulically. A hydraulic modulation frequency may be introduced separately for each individual wheel or also jointly for the wheels of one axle or for all wheels. Existing hydraulic components of the brake system are preferably used in the hydraulic torque variation.
However, it may also be advantageous that the torques at the wheels are generated by electric motors. The actual braking force provided by a hydraulic system is also in this case controlled individually for each wheel. The hydraulic system provides a braking pressure which is constant on average within a time interval or approximately 50 ms. In this time, the braking torque is varied continuously using a preferably fixed modulation frequency using an electric motor. This modulation of the braking torque may take place for each wheel, for each axle, or for all wheels identically. The modulation is not used for the actual active braking, but rather for injecting a specific interference signal into the braking operation. Since this interference signal may be the same for all or multiple wheels, it may be injected into the power train centrally, for example.
Furthermore, the present invention may be refined particularly advantageously by the fact that the amplitude of the modulation frequency is considerably less than the torques that occur in normal driving operation. Therefore, the normal driving operation is not influenced by the superposition of varying torques; nevertheless, the influence of the torques on the wheel force and slip may be determined.
It is furthermore particularly advantageous that the wheel forces and the slip of the wheels are analyzed in the specific frequency range of the known modulation frequency. In this way, very low-noise signals are obtained, which allow accurate analysis of the relevant values.
In the preferred embodiments of the method according to the present invention, the modulation frequency is in the range from 50 Hz to 100 Hz. Frequencies in this range may be represented, for example, using an electric motor, and they are sufficiently high to provide a sufficiently rapid control.
Furthermore, it is possible to refine the method according to the present invention advantageously in that longitudinal wheel force characteristics of the wheels are determined by analyzing the wheel forces and the slip of the wheels and the wheel forces at the maximum of the longitudinal wheel force characteristics are used as wheel force setpoint values. Due to the superposition of the modulation torques, a broad range of the possible wheel forces is thus analyzable, so that current wheel force characteristics (xcexc slip characteristics) are always available. At the maximum of the longitudinal wheel force characteristic the maximum force is transferable by the wheels to the road surface; therefore it makes sense to use this point of the longitudinal wheel force characteristic as the setpoint value of the control.
The method according to the present invention is furthermore advantageous due to the fact that transverse wheel force characteristics of the wheels are determined by analyzing the wheel forces and the slip of the wheels, and a setpoint slip of the particular wheels at which the setpoint values of the particular transverse wheel forces occur is determined from the transverse wheel force characteristics. Thus, the method according to the present invention may be utilized for stabilizing a vehicle tending to spin. The setpoint slip at which the required transverse forces occur is determinable for each wheel using the transverse force characteristic.
In a preferred refinement of the method according to the present invention, it is configured so that a slip xcex0 corresponding to zero longitudinal wheel force is determined by extrapolating the linearly increasing range of a longitudinal wheel force characteristic, and the determined values of the wheel slip are corrected using slip xcex0. This refinement of the method may be configured, for example, so that initially the approximately linearly increasing stable portion of the longitudinal wheel force characteristic is identified and subsequently the zero crossing is determined, for example, by linear extrapolation. This zero crossing corresponds to slip xcex0 at which the longitudinal force is equal to zero. Thus the speed of the freely rolling wheel, i.e., the translational wheel speed, is determinable. If the wheel slip has no error, the following equation must apply: xcex0=0. However, if there is a deviation, the wheel slip determined by forming a reference is correctable by the value xcex0.
The method according to the present invention is configured in a particularly simple and advantageous manner so that the increase of a longitudinal wheel force characteristic is determined from the wheel slip modulation divided by the longitudinal wheel force modulation. Thus the values relevant to the longitudinal wheel force characteristic are available via simple mathematical operations.
The present invention is based on the generic system due to the fact that the controlled variables are wheel forces, the means for determining the actual values of the wheel forces are implemented as a sensor system which measures the wheel forces, means for modulating torques at the wheels are provided with a modulation frequency whereby the slip of the wheels and the wheel forces at the wheels are modifiable, means are provided for analyzing the slip of the wheels and the wheel forces of the wheels, and the means for determining the setpoint values use the results of the analysis of the slip of the wheels and the wheel forces of the wheels. In this way, the advantages of the method according to the present invention are implemented in a wheel slip control system. In particular, the wheel forces are directly used as controlled variables. Furthermore, the setpoint values of the wheel forces are rapidly adjusted and the adjusted values are taken into account in the control of the wheel forces.
The longitudinal forces are preferably determinable by the sensor system which measures the wheel forces. These longitudinal forces are particularly important during braking and acceleration, the setpoint values of the wheel forces being determined so that maximum wheel forces are obtained.
It may also be very advantageous that the transverse forces are determinable by the sensor system which measures the wheel forces. The transverse forces are to be taken into account as important variables, in particular with respect to the stabilization of a vehicle tending to spin.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the system according to the present invention, this concept is refined by the fact that the torques at the wheels are hydraulic means. A hydraulic modulation frequency may be introduced separately for each individual wheel or also jointly for the wheels of one axle or for all wheels. Existing hydraulic components of the brake system are preferably used in the hydraulic torque variation.
However, it may also be advantageous that the torques at the wheels are electric motors. The actual braking force provided by a hydraulic system is also in this case controlled individually for each wheel. The hydraulic system provides a braking pressure which is constant on average in a time interval of approximately 50 ms. In this time, the braking torque is varied continuously using a preferably fixed modulation frequency using an electric motor. This modulation of the braking torque may take place for each wheel, for each axle, or for all wheels identically. The modulation is not used for the actual active braking, but rather for injecting a specific interference signal into the braking operation. Since this interference signal may be the same for all or multiple wheels, it may be injected into the power train centrally, for example.
Furthermore, the present invention may be refined particularly advantageously by the fact that the amplitude of the modulation frequency is considerably less than the torques that occur in normal driving operation. Therefore, normal driving operation is not influenced by the superposition of the varying torques; nevertheless, the influence of the torques on the wheel force and slip may be determined.
It is furthermore of particular advantage that the means for analyzing the wheel forces and the slip of the wheels operate in the specific frequency ranges of the known modulation frequency. In this way, very low-noise signals are obtained, which allow accurate analysis of the relevant values.
In the preferred embodiments of the system according to the present invention, the modulation frequency is in the range from 50 Hz to 100 Hz. Frequencies in this range may be represented using, for example, an electric motor and they are sufficiently high to provide a sufficiently rapid control.
Furthermore, it is possible to refine the system according to the present invention advantageously in that longitudinal wheel force characteristics of the wheels are determinable by analyzing the wheel forces and the slip of the wheels and the wheel forces at the maximum of the longitudinal wheel force characteristics are used as wheel force setpoint values. Due to the superposition of the modulation torques, a broad range of the possible wheel forces is thus analyzable, so that current wheel force characteristics (xcexc slip characteristics) are always available. At the maximum of the longitudinal wheel force characteristic the maximum force is transferrable by the wheels to the road surface; therefore it makes sense to use this point of the longitudinal wheel force characteristic as the setpoint of the control.
The system according to the present invention is furthermore advantageous due to the fact that transverse wheel force characteristics of the wheels are determinable by analyzing the wheel forces and the slip of the wheels, and a setpoint slip of the particular wheels at which the setpoint values of the particular transverse wheel forces occur is determined from the transverse wheel force characteristics. Thus, the method according to the present invention may be utilized for stabilizing a vehicle tending to spin. The setpoint slip at which the required transverse forces occur is determinable for each wheel using the transverse wheel force characteristic.
In a preferred refinement of the system according to the present invention, it is configured so that a slip xcex0 corresponding to zero longitudinal wheel force is determinable by extrapolating the linearly increasing range of a longitudinal wheel force characteristic, and the determined values of the wheel slip are correctable using slip xcex0. This refinement of the method may be configured, for example, so that initially the approximately linearly increasing stable portion of the longitudinal wheel force characteristic is identified and subsequently the zero crossing is determined, for example, by linear extrapolation. This zero crossing corresponds to slip xcex0 at which the longitudinal force is equal to zero. Thus the speed of the freely rolling wheel, i.e., the translational wheel speed, is determinable. If the wheel slip has no error, the following equation must apply: xcex0=0. However, if there is a deviation, the wheel slip determined by forming a reference is correctable by the value xcex0.
The system according to the present invention is configured in a particularly simple and advantageous manner so that the increase of a longitudinal wheel force characteristic is determinable from the wheel slip modulation divided by the longitudinal wheel force modulation. Thus the values relevant to the longitudinal wheel force characteristic are available via simple mathematical operations.
The present invention is based on the recognition that it is possible to identify the xcexc slip curves using the measured wheel forces. Knowing the xcexc slip makes it possible to determine the setpoint values for the wheel slip controller with a considerably higher accuracy than by using conventional systems and thus to significantly improve the function of the wheel slip control systems.